


Come back to me

by HopeShannon3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Assassins, BAMF Felicity Smoak, Eventual Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Kidnapped, Multi, Russia, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeShannon3000/pseuds/HopeShannon3000
Summary: After 3 years in prison Oliver comes out to find Felicity has disappeared herself for those 3 years, no one knows what happened to her... Will Oliver been able to find her? Will he help save her from the darkness?





	1. Chapter 1

After 3 years behind bars Oliver finally returned to Star City ready to take back his family and City. The FBI had called John to pick him up and Oliver couldn’t wait, he was bouncing off the walls with excitement. Stood waiting outside in the same clothes he had on 3 years ago, his beard longer along with his hair, he remembered the last time he saw William and Felicity, William had been scared for his dad and upset in losing him, Oliver felt the same way he loved being a dad its a role he never thought he’d have chance to play but found a great fulfillment in it, he wonders what his son is like now does he still love maths and do science fairs? does he have a girlfriend? Does he play on any sport teams? His mind then turns to Felicity who when they said goodbye had told him she was pregnant, she tried staying strong but broke down in tears when she had to leave with William, Oliver wished he was around for the pregnancy he knows Felicity would have gone crazy reading all the baby books and going classes, he would have been right along with her, he wonders if they had a boy or girl? Do they know who he is? Oliver is pulled out of his own head by John parking in front of him, Oliver jumped into the car turning to John with a smile

“Hey man!” John returned his smile leaning over to give Oliver a hug before pulling back “Let’s get you back”  
“Please, i want to see my wife and son and new baby as soon as possible”  
“Right” John cleared his throat “Oliver there is something i should tell you before”   
“Did Felicity start seeing someone else?” It had been 3 years he wouldn’t blame her if she moved on  
“No! But William lives with me now, he has for nearly the full 3 years” Oliver’s smiled dropped  
“That doesn’t make sense Felicity assured me she’d take care of William plus she loves William she wouldn’t just leave him”  
“She didn’t a few months after you went away, she disappeared, didn’t take her phone, tablet, clothes nothing. We searched for her but came up empty handed, I took William in i knew one of you would be back”   
Oliver felt a pang in his chest, Felicity was missing and had been for years, his son had been left behind with no family, John might be his close friend but for William him and Felicity where his parents the people he could rely on and trust. “What about CCTV? Surly a camera picked up something”  
“Nothing at all, it's like she disappeared into thin air. I know this hard right now but William really wants to see you” Oliver and John drove the rest of the trip in silence. Oliver was mauling over what John had said, no way could someone just disappear with no one or nothing seeing anything, he’d have to look into this himself but first he had to think of William, he needed him more than ever now.

____________________________________________________________

They pulled up outside John’s apartment building, Oliver hopped out the car and ran to the elevator was John close behind. Once outside John’s door, Oliver shifted from one foot to another waiting for John to open the door. The apartment was dark and empty until John turned the light on with everyone jumping out yelling “Surprise”. It reminded him of the party Felicity threw him expect instead a banner saying ‘Happy Birthday’ it was ‘Welcome Back’. Everyone had come out to see him Curtis and his boyfriend Nick, Dinah, Laurel, Zoey, Rene, Lyla, JJ and William. Moment Oliver saw William everyone else became invisible, he made his way to his son pulling his into a hug, he stayed glue to his son for a few minutes before William was complaining he couldn’t breathe Oliver patted William on the back before speaking

“I’m sorry buddy i missed you that’s all”   
“I miss you too dad” William had grown a lot in the 3 years now standing at 6ft, his hair was a little lighter but still done the same way. Oliver was glad William hadn’t changed much in those 3 years, he need something familiar.  
“I want a big catch up, i want to know everything your doing” John made his way over handing Oliver a glass of whiskey. Oliver talk to William for about hour talking about school and his projects, William was smiling the whole time, Oliver thought he’d resent him for leaving him or would be a moody teen who didn’t want to anything but hide in their room. Oliver noted to get John and Lyla something for taking the time to care for and raise his son he just doesn’t know how you repay something that big. Oliver made his way around the room talking to everyone Curtis and Nick where now married and was thinking about adopting. Dinah is back in the police department and making good progress to becoming the captain. Laurel had been doing well being a hero in her own way, she still struggles at times but with the team she's making good strides. Rene was now a Mechanic and hoping to open his own business and nothing but proud of Zoey who had joined her school drama club and getting straight A’s with the help of William who had been tutoring her.

 

By the end of the night everyone started getting tired and helped clean up. Curtis came over to Oliver holding a small present. Oliver opened the box to find a key and a code, he looked at Curtis puzzled 

“It's the key to the loft and the code for smart lock” Curtis looked down, fiddling with the ends of his coat “I moved the company to a different location but i figured Felicity would want you to have the loft” Curtis smiled at him sadly, No one knew what happened to Felicity or the baby, she was still pregnant when she disappeared, when he brought her up they all looked at him like she had died, he knew he was still alive he’d feel it if she wasn’t.  
“Thanks Curtis” he patted Curtis on the arm as he left, Oliver turned to William “Why don’t you go pack a few clothes up now and in morning we’ll bring more to the loft” William ran to his bedroom to start packing as John came to Oliver  
“He’s a good kid, me and Lyla will sort of the paperwork to make you his legal guardian again”  
“Thanks John for everything”  
“No problem”  
William emerged from his room, saying his Thanks and Byes to John and Lyla. They called a Taxi and made their way to the loft. Oliver opened the door and William ran in up the stairs to a bedroom. Oliver felt a sadness being here without Felicity, it felt wrong. They made it home for themself then she turned into the office for her company. Right now they should be living in a house with William and their baby living a good healthy life. William came down dressed in pj’s pulling Oliver from his thoughts. They decided to end the night watching a hockey game, Oliver made popcorn (he’ll have thank Curtis for stocking the fridge and cupboards) and spent a few hours on the sofa doing but watching and eating. Felicity might be missing but he still had his son.

_________________________________________________________

On a building was a brunette woman, in a black tight catsuit, a belt around the suit carrying two guns, knifes, throwing stars. On her wrists were little disc’s which she used to electrocute her opponents with 30,000 volts. She wore a black mask with tinted shades to hide her eyes. She looked across the street with her binoculars and watch a beautiful scene play out in front of her. A father and son reunited sitting down after a long day to watch a game together, she gave a soft smile at the sight

“What a sweet sight” Mischa said from behind, she froze, she slowly put the binoculars away and turned to face the man. Mischa was a russian from a seedy organization but her best shot   
“Do you have the information i want?” she responded coldly  
“I do but first you have do something for me” he smirked   
“Consider me not killing you as a favour”  
“I want more. Like maybe having a top assassin kill someone in my way! Free of charge of course”   
She grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the ground pinning him by the throat with her boot “Or i can torture the information out of you” she said sweetly  
“You do that, my men have orders to kill that little family you was looking at. I know who they are and who you are” he gasped out as she lifted her foot releasing him  
“Who is it?” he picked himself up brushing the dirt and dust off  
“Now isn’t that better! His name is Joe Mcvay, don’t worry he’s in town for now. You get rid of him and you get your information.”  
“Why do you want him gone so badly?”  
“He’s bad for business”  
“Oh you mean he’s doing better at the whole underground drug dealings and weapons. He got a bigger gang then you?” she mocked  
“Just get the job done” Mischa walked away heading for the roof door. She turned back shaking her head, she best get all the information she could on this Joe, then unfortunately end him.

 

____________________________________________________________

Once everything was settled, Oliver had moved William into the loft and officially had him back. He’d been home 2 weeks and had gone back to putting the hood on. It was part of him and William understood that, It was the only way to find Felicity, right now he was just taking down low level scum and racking his brain trying to find any clues that will lead to Felicity. They got an alert that someone had broke into a club firing shots. Oliver, Rene and Curtis went to go check it out, when they got there they found an empty club with guards down.

“Gotta be more than one guy to cause this much damaged” Rene moved steadily   
“I agree, Curtis can your T spheres check if anyone is still here” Curtis nodded to Oliver, throwing a sphere letting it lead the way  
“We got heat coming from the manager's room” Oliver and Rene moved to each side of the door as Curtis threw a sphere into the room filling it with knockout gas, they heard a gunshot through a window causing the gas to be ineffective. They moved slowly into the room and found a small woman with a gun to Joe Mcvay’s head. Rene kept his gun on her with Oliver doing the same with his bow and arrow  
“Lower the gun” Oliver growled, she stood still in front of him then pulled the trigger, Joe slumped onto his desk, Oliver shot his arrow but she caught it mid flight  
“You should thank me! Once last person to worry about” she twirled his arrow in her hand, Rene came at her shooting but she pulled out a stick that pulled into a boe staff, twirling it around causing the bullets to ricochet. Rene stop shooting and went in for hand to hand combat with Oliver and Curtis following suit, even with 3 men bigger than her she managed to put them on the floor in minutes then left through the window. They made their way back to the bunker bruised, John stood near the computers arms crossed

“What happened?”   
“We got our asses handed to us by little woman hoss” Rene shouted  
“She was good, better then the league good” Oliver made his way to John as Rene and Curtis made their way to showers, they both seemed angry by getting beat. It worried Oliver that someone this good took them down like they nothing, he can’t let this woman stay on the streets killing whoever she likes.  
“We need find her and why she killed him” Oliver made his way to the computers, being married to Felicity he had picked up a few tricks after time.  
“I already checked with Agrus, Joe Mcvay was a rival of Mischa, they both want control of the crime in Star City, this woman was probably one of Mischa’s minions”  
“Where can we find this Mischa?”  
“Already on it”

 

It took them 3 days to find out where this Mischa was hiding, he was in a high end hotel under a different name. Dinah, Rene and Curtis where taking a stand around the hotel, taking out as many guards as they could. While Oliver and John waited on a building across the streets. They got the signal and Oliver fired a grappling arrow, zip lining down, smashing through the window with John behind, they found Mischa eating diner he didn’t seem fazed by their sudden entrance. 4 guards came out the bedroom, Oliver and John put up a good fight but soon John was down and tugged up by 2 guard holding him tight on each side, while Oliver lay blooded half conscious on the floor. 

“Next time you should make an appointment, i’m a very busy man” Mischa wiped his mouth, picking up a knife and made his way to Oliver, bending down to him “I’m sorry i really am but your in my way and i can’t keep having you around to bring me down” he lifted the knife and went to stab Oliver but was stopped by a boe staff, the same woman that killed Joe Mcvay was standing over Oliver protectively, she lifted staff pushing Mischa’s hand away from him.

“Вы действительно хотите это сделать?” Mischa laughed, standing back up facing the woman (translation “You really want to do this?”)  
“Я не позволю тебе причинить ему боль” she responded (translation “I'm not going to let you hurt him”)  
“Я помог вам! У вас нет силы остановить меня!” Mischa shouted turning red with anger (translation “I helped make you! You have no power to stop me!”)  
“Ты меня не заставил, ты взял меня и отослал” (translation “You didn't make me, you took me and sent me away”  
“Я пошлю тебя обратно в гробу” (translation “I'll send you right back in a coffin”) He launched at the woman with the knife but she tripped him with the staff, he dropped the knife standing back up “нет оружия” (translation “No weapons”) she dropped the staff, he went to side kick her but she caught his leg, she lifted his leg causing him to fall back, with his knee bent she brung her foot up and slammed it back down on his knee, he screamed in pain and his guards released John who slummed to his knees, they pulled out their guns and shot, one managed to hit her thigh, she was slightly stunned but soon headed in their direction, she took out a wire and wrapped it around one guards neck as the other attacked, she dropped the guard holding him to the ground by standing on the wire, he fought trying to get back up but was slowly strangling himself till he past out. She dodged the punches from guard, kneed him the balls then ribs then punched him across the face and knocked him out. 

John got up looking shocked by what just played out in front of him, the woman stood breathing heavily, John looked at her leg and saw her bleeding out heavily. Rene, Curtis and Dinah made their way into the room looking around, Dinah and Curtis helped Oliver up who was now stood wide eye at the woman while Rene trained his guns on her. She looked at them all trying to work a way out but things started to get blurred and she fell down passing out. They decided to take her back to the bunker to patch her up then to get information out of her. They never took her mask off, she had saved their lives least they could do was give her privacy. Oliver and John finished patching her up by cutting a hole in her suit where she was hurt and snitching her back up then left to take a shower, while Curtis and Rene made their way to her

“I think we should take her mask off, see who’s behind this mask” Rene moved to mask but was stopped by Curtis  
“They don’t want us too” Curtis eyed to the shower room  
“I don’t care, this bitch beat the crap out of us then saved us why? Be better if we knew who she was then we get more information” Curtis nodded in agreement, Rene took the mask off and then both stared in shock at the woman  
“Woah” they said in unison.  
Curtis and Rene waited till Oliver got out of the shower and dress before approaching him. They stood in front of him looking nothing but guilty  
“What did you do?” Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose  
“We took her mask off” Curtis confessed quietly  
“I told you not too” Oliver pointed to them  
“You might want to see who it is hoss” Rene signed  
Oliver made his way out into the main bunker, making his way over to the med table, he looked down seeing brunette Felicity lying before him. It can’t be her, she’d never kill someone and she never knew how to fight like that. He remember the fight and how she protected him from being kill which was very much like Felicity, he couldn’t make sense of it all he could do was wait for her to wake up. He sent everyone else home, he wanted to be alone with her when she woke. He took a seat a couple of feet away from the med table and waited. It took a couple of hours but when she woke, she lifted her hands finding no mask, she signed deeply, before sitting up

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you” Oliver broke the silence, she looked towards him sadly then moved her body to swing her legs over the sides of the table “You’ve been in town the entire time”  
“Oliver i’m sorry”  
“Why didn’t you come to me?” he raised his voice, he was mad. She was back in town while he was searching for her and coming up with nothing. She could have told him she was back they could have been happy.  
“It’s not that easy Oliver, i have few things to do before i come back” she responded calmly  
“Where have you been for the past few years then?”   
“Mischa took me, had me sent to a place in russia”  
“For what? Because we both know you didn’t learn how to move like that at the YMCA”  
“It's an organization that turns woman into assassins, they brainwash you making you forget your life and train you into the perfect weapon, then send you out on missions. I managed somehow to remember 9 months ago and have been on the run since”  
Oliver leaned back in the chair taking a deep breath, he had been so caught up in why she hadn’t come back to him he never thought about what might have happened to her to make her this way. Looking in her eyes she was still his Felicity just more reserved.  
“What happened to the baby?” Felicity look into Olivers eyes, he knew she was trying to work out how to tell him something  
“We had a girl, she got taken from me moment i remembered” Felicity’s eyes filled with tears, they might have taken her memories but she always remembered she had a daughter like a mother's intuition.   
“By who?” Oliver growled  
“I can’t tell you”  
“Felicity” Oliver shouted  
“I can’t tell you because i don’t know yet!! I knew where she is but i don’t know who i’m up against” she shouted back “I’m working on it, i’m going to get her back i promise”   
“Then what?” Oliver quietly said  
“I don’t know, i love you i do but in those 3 years i did some awful things, i don’t know if you’ll still want to be with me after everything” a few tears escaped her eyes  
“Felicity i spent 5 years in hell, i came back and i killed people, i did some bad stuff and you still loved me. I don’t care what you have done, you are my wife and i love you and i want you back” Oliver made his way towards her, she lifted her head gazing into her eyes, he leaned down and took her lips into his own. The kiss started off soft but soon turned into passion, it had been 3 years for both of them and now their back together and couldn’t contain themselves.

Oliver pulled the zip of the catsuit down revealing her black tank top under, he pushed the top half down her arms. She put both hands on his jaw pulling him down deepening the kiss, he ground his hips into her making her moan into his mouth. Oliver pulled back, taking her shirt off leaving her in a black lacy bra. She jumped off the med table, pushed Oliver to stand back then took off her boots and the bottom half of the cat suit. Now standing in just her underwear Oliver could see new scars on her stomach and chest, only small ones but ones he wished she never had. Oliver took his shirt off and pulled her into his arms, one hand smoothed across her back while the other landed on her face keeping her close. Oliver picked her up and made his way back to the chair, he sat down now eye level with her breasts. She took her bra off and threw it across the room, Olivers mouth watered at the sight of her, he took a breast in his mouth nipping and sucking while Felicity arched her chest to him, a hand at the back of his head keeping him in place, it didn’t take long before she was grinding herself against him. He pulled back giving the same attention to the other breast, he looked up to find her mouth in the perfect O then same look she always use to get, he smiled thinking ‘some things never change’ he kissed his way up her chest, along her collar and neck before going back to her lips. 

She unzipped his jeans, moving his briefs down realising his throbbing erection, she took him in her hand pumping him hard. He knew if this carried on he wouldn’t last, he was 3 years out of practice, he moved her hand away and aligned himself to her entrance, slowly he slid into her wet heat they both moaned at the sensation, he bucked his hips to hers extracing a loud moan from her lips. She started to move at a slow pace before finally picking up speed, it didn’t take long for her to start tightening around him, she arched her back into him both hands on his shoulders moving faster chasing her high, he moved his hand down to her ass, pulling the cheeks slightly apart making him go deeper into her, She came screaming his name, then went limp leaning her head on his shoulder taking deep breaths, she quickly recover and moved at a punishing pace, digging her nails into his shoulders, she kept her eyes on him the whole time never looking away, he could feel his climax coming but wanted her to finish with him, he moved his hand to her clit and rubbing the bundle of nerves she was building back up quickly still sensative from her last orasm, a few more thrusts and then both came, he bite her shoulder hard enough to draw a little blood, they was both panting not wanting to move, he knew it he let her get up she might not come back.

Finally Felicity made her move to stand up but Oliver held her tight to him, Felicity laughed then kissed the top of his head. She moved her hands behind her back and pulled his hands away, then stood and started redressing, Oliver pulled his briefs back into place and zipped his jean back up. He looked over to a now fully dress Felicity   
“You going to come back?” Oliver said sadly  
“I hope so, i just have some things i need to take care of and i need to do it on my own”  
“Why?”  
“Because you have William who has only just got you back, i can’t risk taking you away from him” Felicity started walking towards towards the stairs before Oliver grabbed her hand, she looked at him his eyes filled with worry  
“Just come back to me” she smiled at him not wanting to make that promise, she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck to the lips before leaving. Oliver stood alone in the bunker, he knew he needed to get home and work out how to explain to the team why he let her go but he just wanted to have a drink and work out what just happened himself. 

 

___________________________________________________

 

Felicity managed to rent a private plane and flew straight back Russia, she knew her daughter was there and the people who trained her now had her daughter. She knew she should have told Oliver but she couldn’t risk it, he had his life back and she wouldn’t responsible for maybe getting him killed, she sent up alert in case anything happens to her, in 2 days an email will go to Oliver telling him exactly where their daughter is and who has her. She didn’t just want to take her daughter back she wanted to take this boss down, the one running this show it just wouldn’t be easy, she wasn’t the only assassin they trained. Touching down in Russia, she made her way to the units where her daughter is being held, she’d have to stake it out before going in. As much as Felicity wanted to go in guns blazing she knew she’d get killed that way, she needed to waited till dark then she at least have cover. 

When night came around so did the rain, Felicity slowly made her way through the forest that hide the unit, she climbed up a tree and fire a grappling hook over the metal fence leading to one of the buildings, she slid down the line to the building. She came to the wall and unhooked herself from the line dropping quietly into the balcony. She picked the lock of the door and slid in before anyone could see her, she went to the door leading to the halls and heard voices, she slid 2 discs under the door which electrocuted whoever was there. She opened the door finding two men limp on the floor, she took both her guns off her belt and moved down the hall, her daughter would be with the boss, he wanted to use her as levage to get Felicity back in the program, he wouldn’t let her leave his sight. She came across more guards shooting each in the head, she knew the closer she got the more guard their would be. Finally taking down at least 19 guards she was at what she knew was the office of the boss, she never learned his name he was just called the boss to her and everyone else. She kicked the door which swung open to find her daughter next to the boss colouring happily, boss looked up a Felicity giving her twisting smile as he placed his hand on her daughters back  
“Look petal your mommy is back” Her daughter looked up and was about to get down but the boss grabbed her shirt pulling her back “Not so fast Autumn” Felicity had named her Autumn since she was born in that season, it was her favourite season the leaves turned colourful and the weather was always just right.   
“Let her go” Felicity growled, both guns pointed at him  
“Not sure why i would do that” 2 assassins came in behind Felicity, she turned firing her guns but they just missed them, she put up a good fight but was beaten and bruised, the boss came round taking her chin in his large hand lifting her head to him “You betrayed us”  
“No i just remembered who i am” she spat out  
“And now your back for your little girl, she's mine now she's been mine for 9 months, i’ve been waiting for this, i knew you’d be back”  
“What are you going to do?” he leaned in to her ear  
“I’m going to kill your little girl” he whispered, he stood back looking gleeful at her worried face “Autumn, will you come here petal” Autumn jumped off the chair looking scared for her mommy  
They always say you can’t measure a mother’s strength and you really can’t, Felicity broke the hold the assassins had on her, she pulled the two knives out and as she stood up and stabbed them both through the heart. Her little girl stood next to the desk not knowing what to do. The boss came at her and pinned her to the ground, she tried getting up but could barely move.   
“Mommy” her little girl screamed  
Felicity looked at Autumn who was on her knees crying and begging for her. No way was she letting this man kill her in front of daughter then maybe kill Autumn. The boss moved his hands around her neck, Felicity pushed at his hand but found it useless, instead she slowly went limp trick the boss into thinking she past out, once he got off her he made his way to Autumn but Felicity threw a throwing star into his back before he made it to her, he turned around, his face twisted in anger. She threw a few more throwing stars, they didn’t kill him but did bring him to his knees, she made her way to him standing at his side  
“Look away Autumn” her little girl turned to face the back wall, while Felicity snapped the bosses neck. She made her way to Autumn, checking her over the best she could  
“Are you okay baba?”   
“Yes Mommy” she nodded, she now had a thick russian accent, Felicity was glad she at least raised her speaking english and soon enough the accent would go  
“Mommy is so sorry she was gone so long, but she into trouble and had search for you. I never stopped looking for you” she rubbed her hand across Autumns cheek  
“I forgive you mommy” Felicity smiled and picked up Autumn, with the boss dead she basically just walked out there with the guards not knowing what to do. She ran back to the hanger where she left the plane, and strapped Autumn, at least now she could take her home.

 

______________________________________________________

Felicity had been gone a week, Oliver was getting worried. The team was mad but understood why he let her go. None of them could say they’d actually keep her there in a cell not after everything she’d done for all of them. Oliver was sat at home waiting for William to come home after his study club was done then they could have dinner and have a quiet night in. They had bonded alot since Oliver came back, he just wanted to spend as much time as he could with William before he went off to college and had his own life. There was a knock at the door and Oliver saw 2 figures through the frosted glass, he opened the door to find a banged up Felicity with a little girl holding her hand looking up at him, Felicity had a duffel bag over her shoulder

“Can we come in?” Felicity croaked out  
“Yeah..yeah come in” Oliver move to the side letting them in. He couldn’t help but look at his little girl, she had Felicity’s eyes and the brown hair Oliver had. She was small and Oliver looked at her like she would break any moment. She had a blue dress on with white tights that had specs on blood on them. He closed the door as Felicity moved the girl to the sofa lying her down to sleep.  
“What happened?” Oliver asked  
Felicity moved away from the girl, moving herself and Oliver into the kitchen  
“The same people who trained me had her” she coughed. Oliver went to get a glass filling it with water handing it to Felicity, she took a few sips “Thank you, didn’t really get the chance to drink while ditching Russia”  
“Is she okay?” Oliver looked to the sofa which hide the little girl  
“Autumn is just fine. A little shocked and scared being somewhere new but she's fine”  
“Autumn, a good name”  
“Yeah where going to have to come up with a good story for the police about where i have been and what happened and why Autumn has a russian accent”  
“That’s a day for tomorrow, for tonight we'll just be a family” Felicity smiled up at him “so what’s in the bag?”  
“I went to my own hideout first and picked up a few clothes for myself and i may her shoplifted some for Autumn too”   
“Does that mean your planning on stay?” Oliver asked with hope in his voice   
“If you’ll have me”   
“I’ll always want you” Oliver leaned down giving her chaste kiss “Why don’t you go for a shower while i get to know our daughter a little” Felicity pulled away making her way to Autumn and telling her she’s going to shower and that Oliver would take care of her. She moved away and smiled at Oliver making her way to the stairs. Oliver shifted on his feet not knowing what to do next. He made his way to Autumn who was still laid down, he knelt down facing her  
“Are you my mommy’s friend?” she asked with a russian Felicity was right, that would be hard to explain  
“I’m your mommy’s best friend. We’ve been friends a very long time”  
“So do you know my daddy?”   
“Did you mom not tell you?”   
“When i asked mommy didn’t remember” she pointed to her head, as if telling Oliver that at the time something was wrong with Felicity's head  
“Well how about when your mommy gets back, you ask again”   
“Okay” she yawned

“Dad i’m back” William came through the door, dropping his bag staring at the sofa from there he couldn’t see Autumn but could his dad knelt down in front of the sofa. Autumn stood up on the sofa looking over to William “Is that? Is Felicity back?” Oliver had told William about what happened to Felicity and the baby  
“Yes William this is Autumn” William made his way to Autumn  
“Hey little sis” Autumn looked at William confused, Oliver patted William on the back giving him a ‘she doesn’t know look’   
“Hello sis” Autumn responded thinking this how you greeted people. Oliver laughed while William signed looking to the ground shaking his head. 

Felicity cleaned up herself up, she had managed to get a few cuts and bruises and her neck was a deep red but it was worth it. They heat of the water helped with the sores, she finally felt clean after days of blood and sweat. She got out the shower and dried herself off carefully, she dug around the bag and found her comforty underwear, leggings and jumper. Once dress she went back to the bag finding Autumn some pj’s to wear, poor girl was just tired and hungry, Felicity just wanted to feed her and put her to bed. She made her way downstairs finding Oliver and William next to the sofa while Autumn looks at them confused.

“William” she barely heard her own voice but Oliver and William did, they turned to her and everything felt suddenly heavy but William made his way to Felicity and brought her into a hug. “I’m sorry William”  
“For what?” he stepped back looking confused  
“You was left alone because of me” Felicity cried  
“Felicity you got kidnapped and taken to a different country that’s hardly your fault”   
“Why are you such a good kid”  
“Because i have a good step mom and my dad is a hero and my mom always taught me well”  
Felicity huffed out a laugh  
“Mommy sad” Autumn asked from the sofa  
“No baba these are happy tears” Felicity made her way to Autumn kneeling down with Oliver and William standing behind “Listen baba i need to explain something to you about your daddy”  
“Daddy?” Autumn tilted her head much like Felicity did when Oliver first met her  
“Yes this man here” Felicity pointed to Oliver “Is your daddy, see mommy had something wrong with her and she couldn’t remember but she remembers now”  
“All better?”   
“Yeah all better and now you get to have a mommy, daddy and brother if you want”   
Autumn looked around from Felicity to Oliver to William then back, before nodding her head  
“Yeah. i promise baba no one will ever take you from me again” 

Felicity bathed and changed Autumn into pj’s before bringing her down for dinner, Oliver and William had set the table and they managed to get through a good dinner while William caught Felicity up with everything that had happened since. Autumn went down in minutes after dinner and Oliver carried her upstairs to put into the middle of Felicity’s and Oliver’s bed. William made his way up stairs to shower and to go bed, he hugged them both goodnight leaving them both alone. Oliver sat down next to Felicity who instantly cuddled into his side  
“Sooo now your back will you wearing your own mask on the streets?”  
“Oh noo, i want my chair and computers back. I’m done fighting for now”  
“I’m glad to hear that, i want my wife back telling what to do” he joked  
Soon after Felicity had fallen asleep. Oliver picked her up bridal style carrying her to bed, he lifted the sheets and placed her next to Autumn before changing into sweatpants and a shirt and climbing in on the other side. He finally had his family back together, he stared at his little girl, he had a long way to go to build a relationship with her but he’d get there in the end, he knew she’d become a daddy’s little princess and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Looking at Felicity he couldn’t help but wonder what happened for her to come back looking so beaten, he had asked but she didn’t want to explain it yet, but she would in time and he’d be there for her to listen the same way she’s always been there for him. Even after 3 years apart they still loved each other with the same passion, he knew Felicity was IT for him, no woman could compare to her, now with her back he could give her the life he planned, get a bigger house with a backyard maybe even a pet and start growing their family a little more. Now they had that chance and wasn’t going to waste it, when it came to their relationship he wasted enough time, he drifted off to sleep dreaming about their future he wanted for them, that he would make happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Felicity and Autumn arrive home and start making a life with Oliver and William.

It had been a week since Felicity and Autumn had come home, they had made good progress is settling Autumn into a new country, she seemed happy with new toys and clothes. They was starting to look at bigger houses to raise there now put together family, Autumn was already wanting to design her own room with William’s help, William and Autumn had taken well to each other they had become best friends pretty fast although sometimes William does struggle to understand her with the accent. They told the police that human traffickers had taken Felicity and she’d manage to escape when someone brought her and took pity on her letting her and Autumn go free, they believed the story and it wasn’t so far from the truth. Curtis is slowly introducing Felicity back to the company giving her a few hours at the company, attending board meetings and attending the charity fundraisers, she was coping well she often likes keeping her mind busy, she still hadn’t told Oliver what happened when she was getting Autumn back but Oliver would wake every night to Felicity tossing and turning, mumbling something in her sleep. 

Today Felicity had gone to hair salon wanting her blonde back, giving Oliver a few hours to look at houses and get to know Autumn a little more, with everyone coming round he’d been too busy to spend alone time with her and decided to change that today, he was sat at the dining table looking online at nearby houses while Autumn was playing with her dolls when Oliver overheard Autumn shouting “Let her go” he came over watching her, she had barbie doll in one hand and a ken in the other, he watched as she started making the dolls fight, she put the barbie on the floor, lifting the hands of the ken doll out straight before moving the hands to the barbies neck

“Autumn” she lifted her head giving him a smile “What you doing sweetie?”  
“This is the bad guy” she lifted the ken doll “This is mommy” lifting the barbie doll “They had a big fight”  
“Is this what happened when mommy went to go get you?” he asked softly  
She nodded her head fast “he was going hurt mommy and mommy put him to sleep”   
He was worried that his daughter didn’t seem fazed by the violence and more worried that she was now acting it out, he knew he’d have to speak to Felicity but he wanted Autumn to attend some therapy sessions at Agrus so she can start living a normal life, instead of using her toys to fight each other if it carried on she might get violent at pre-school or in the street.  
“Why don’t you come help me find a new house?” Autumn threw her dolls down, jumping up following Oliver to the dining table, he lifted her up to sit on his lap bring the laptop closer for her. They went through a lot of houses and each one Autumn loved but Oliver finally came across a 5 bedroom house in the suburb part of Star City,it had a massive modern kitchen with black cupboard units with white countertops, built in oven, kitchen island. Through an archway leaving the kitchen was a dining room which had enough room for table and 6 chairs and deco around, the room was a white with one wall covered in a light grey with gold feathers it had sliding doors leading to the garden which had enough room for a playset for Autumn and a patio for a sitting area, different coloured flowers bordered the garden some climbing up the surrounding fence. The living room had a built in log fire, it had egg shell paint around the room, leaving the skirting boards a bright white and a wall mural of a forest on the back wall bringing colours or red and yellow into the room. Each room had honey oak hardwood flooring, the hallway had enough room to put a side table for keys, and letters and coat hanger on the wall and a shoe rack below. They could put bookshelves in the nook under the stairs. The master bedroom had a beautiful en suite bathroom with light brown tiling around the room, the shower was big enough for five people and a corner bath which Felicity has always like along with the built in wardrobes she likes so much. Felicity walked into the loft hair back to her blonde and up in a ponytail, Autumn jumped down from Oliver’s lap running over to Felicity jumping into her arms  
“Hey baba” Felicity lifting Autumn moving her to sit on her hip “What have you done today?” Felicity dropped her bag near the door moving towards Oliver  
“We looked at houses” Autumn pointed to the laptop “Daddy said i can have a my own room and toys for outside when its sunny”   
“Really? Did daddy happen to find a houses he approves of” directing the question at Oliver  
“I did actually, here take a look” he pushed the laptop to Felicity, she bent down clicking through all the pictures and reading the info  
“I like it! Don’t really have to re decorate other then the bedrooms, good neighbourhood and a big back garden for this one” Felicity tickled Autumn who started giggling and sqirming in her arms.   
“Well why don’t i ring the real estate agency and book us a time to look around” Oliver stood up facing Felicity  
“I think that is your best idea yet” she smiled, Oliver giving her a quick peek to the lips before ringing the agency.

_________________________________________________________________

They moved into the house after two weeks, the wasted no time decorating the rooms. William had gone with a navy blue room with wood panels going across in stripes on the back wall. Oliver and Felicity agreed on pastel coloured bricks for the main wall and white around the rest of the room. Autumn wanted a lilac room with Fairies around, the managed to find a stencil of a fairy silhouette, Oliver had to paint each fairy individually he used a glow in the dark paint so she could see the fairies at night and not feel alone, it took him hours to go round the room but it was worth it when he saw her little face light up. They got a swing set, slide, climbing frame, sand pit and toys for outside with a ratten sitting area for them. They moved everything in with the help of the team and decided to throw a barbecue as a thank you Dinah, Laurel, Lyla and Felicity was sat on the sitting area with glasses of wine giggling away while Oliver grilled some burgers with a hungry Rene watching over his shoulder, Curtis and John was on the grass in front of Oliver waiting without pestering as Zoey and William was sat on the grass cross legged across from each other smiling shyly.

“So Felicity how is settling back into life?” Lyla asked  
“It’s hard, i spent 3 years away wasn’t the best person in those years but i am happy and so is Autumn” she looked to Autumn who was building sand castles   
“Hey i know settling into basically a new life is hard and although i might have tried to kill you a few times you can always talk to me if you need to” Laurel stretched her hand over taking squeezing Felicity's knee giving her a smile  
“Thank you, you’ve come a long way in those three 3 years” Tilting her head to Laurel  
“Yeah after everything that happened i needed to take a good look at my own life, take my own life back and it was a massive struggle but i got there in the end and now i’m slowly becoming a decent lawyer and a hero. Even started dating someone”  
“Oooo whos the guy?”   
“Craig Bagley, Nice guy he's a school teacher, we met 6 months ago it was a met through a mutual friend but things are going well i’m having a lot of fun with him, just don’t know how to approach the whole i'm from another earth thing”  
“Probably best to not mention that till later” Felicity raised her eyebrows “What about you Dinah? Any men in your life?”  
“God no, i think for now i’m happy with just work for now, but maybe one day i’ll actually met a decent guy who is semi normal” Dinah laughed  
“Finally i’m starving” Rene came over bouncing onto the seats “This better be worth the wait”   
“It will be” Oliver shouted as Rene stuffed his face  
“Well your love of food didn’t change” Felicity cringed at the sight of Rene acting like he’d never ate before  
“Don’t judge me blondie, i will take you down” he joked  
“You mean like when i beat the crap out of you?”  
“Your going to have to teach us a few moves” Curtis asked standing in front of them   
“Ooo no i’m done with all that”   
“Seriously?” Rene looked pretty shocked  
“Yes, i only had to fight because first i didn’t remember who i was and second to get my daughter back” Felicity could feel their eyes on her asking why? She got up putting her drink on the table and made her way inside to the master bedroom. Oliver ran in after her finding her sat on the edge of the bedroom  
“You okay?” he walked over sitting down next to her  
“I’m fine, i just don’t get why it's so hard to understand why i don’t want to be fighting every night”   
“It’s not for everyone else to understand it’s your choice they just have to accept it” he took her hand in his own giving her a light squeeze, he gave her a soft kiss to her head giving her a few moments of quiet to ready herself to go back out. When they did come back out Rene apologized for upsetting Felicity and she quickly forgave him. The spent a few hours in the sun catching up and stuffing Rene with food, Autumn spent those hours playing in the garden before finally joining them to eat then Oliver took her upstairs to change and put her bed, she was still pretty excited so he read her book which settled her down to sleep. When he got back he found Rene had left with Zoey and so had Dinah. Laurel and Curtis. William went back inside hiding away in his room probably chatting with Zoey online, Oliver just wished he’d hurry up and ask her out already. John and Lyla left next having to get home for JJ but thanked them for a evening away to be with friends. Leaving a tired Oliver and Felicity who cleaned up and locked up and headed straight for bed. 

_______________________________________________________________

Later that night Oliver woke to a Felicity thrashing around the bed, she was dripping with sweat and mumbling apologises. Oliver wanted to soothe her but remembered when he came back from the island he attacked anyone who touched him while he slept, he called her name a few times and she shot up straight in bed with gasp

“Hey you're alright” Oliver rubbed her back, she took a few deep breaths then jumped out of bed heading to the draws “You okay?”  
“Yeah i just need change out of these pj’s, there just sticky now” she pulled some shorts and vest top out quickly taking off the soaked pj’s and putting new ones on “That’s better” she jumped back into bed, lying on her side facing Oliver  
“You know it helps if you talk about it” he drew her arm to her back pulling her closer  
“I know, i just don’t know how you’ll react” drawing circles on his chest, he could tell she was nervous  
“I’m always going to be here Felicity”   
“I just keep seeing their faces everyone i killed, at the time i felt nothing for them they was just another name but now i keep reliving it”  
“At the time in your head you was stone cold killer”  
“And what about the people i killed to get Autumn back”   
“You did what you felt was right, i think any mother in that situation would killed anyone taking her baby away from her”  
“But they had families too, i don’t even know how many people i’ve killed, i didn’t care if anyone saw, i killed a man in front of his child when that child started crying and begging for her dad to wake up i just walked away!”  
“Felicity that wasn’t you! You didn’t know any better”  
“I was still mom at the time, i should have felt something”   
“You do, you feel remorse now and that might seem like it's too late for you but it’s not”   
“How did you do it? How did you start accepting your past?”  
“I had you, same way you have me you just have to open up to me”   
“I will try too, I love you”  
“I love you too” Felicity snuggled closer to Olivers chest, slowly drifting back to sleep while Oliver drew shapes on her back to help soothe her, once her breathing was shallow he finally allow himself to sleep hoping she wouldn’t have another night and maybe beat him up in her sleep. 

The next day Felicity woke to the sleep of coffee, turning over checking her phone she saw it was 11am, she was surprised she managed to sleep for so long. She went down stairs heading for the kitchen getting herself a cup of coffee and found Oliver in the living room, she sat beside him as he switched off the Tv  
“Where is Autumn?” she asked  
“William took her to the park” he signed  
“Why do you sound worried by that?” she tilted her head, Oliver turned towards her looking very serious  
“I’m a little worried about Autumn” Felicity raised her eyebrows, putting the coffee cup on the table   
“Why? What's wrong?”  
“I’ve noticed when she's playing she's reenacting fights with you”   
“Well kids tend to do that, they copy what they see”  
“Exactly! Last thing we want is her punching someone or thinking every problem can be sorted by violence”  
“I get where you're coming from but what can we do?”   
“I want to put her in Agrus therapy, i already spoke to Lyla and she said she could set it up”  
“No, she's only just getting use to this new life and new people i don’t want her to have to sit in a room on her own talking to a stranger”

“Felicity i get that your worried but they is for her well being, she’ll be a lot better for it”   
“Better? What is there something wrong with her?” Felicity raised her voice   
“I love Autumn but we can’t let her think this is normal” trying to calm Felicity  
“But it is normal for her! That’s the life she knows this is foreign to her” Felicity waved her hands around the room  
“And she seems to like this life more! I just want her to be a happy normal child! I’m not trying to make you out to be bad parent or make you feel threatened you did a brilliant job raising her in that situation but i want the best for her too”   
“I know you do! It’s just its my fault she’s replaying things that happened and it's hard to admit she needs help for it”   
“Is that agreeing?” he nudged her arm  
“I will allow it but one of us has to be in the room with her”  
“Deal” They shook hands then spent the morning cuddled on the sofa, watching a few shows they both missed.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

After three months of Therapy Autumn had made progress and had stopped making her toys fight and her accent was nearly gone, William had come home with straight A’s and had won a math competition they decided to reward them by taking them down to the animal shelter and letting them pick a dog, Autumn was bouncing around to all the different dogs while William actually looked at them and read their stories.

“I wish i could take them all” Felicity groaned  
“Well i don’t think we could fit this many dogs in the house” he moved his hand around her waist pulling her to his side   
“Their just so cute! Plus the older ones don’t get adopted and it would be nice to give them a good life for the last years of there life”  
“That’s the kind hearted woman i married” he gave her a big grin as she leaned her head on his shoulder  
“Hey dad, Felicity what about this one?” William called the over to a big dog black and tanned brown with long shaggy hair named Gandalf, they read over his story which read:

“Gandalf is a wonderful dog with a huge presence, both in size and character. He looks like he could be an Afghan Hound cross. He hasn't got a bad bone in his body, he's just a fun young dog with a great personality and a lot of energy. Due to his size and strength, he will need to be placed with a family who is active, physically fit and has a good dog experience. He is still very much puppy like in his behaviour and will enjoy getting some guidance. He will need regular grooming as well, probably from a professional, something to be mindful if you are considering adopting this fantastic boy. He gets on with people and dogs alike, but we would not place him with children under the age of 14 due to his size.” 

“Sorry buddy, can’t do with Autumn, try again” Oliver patted William on the back moving him on “where is Autumn?”  
“She's over there” Felicity pointed to the end of the hall “she's kissing the glass” they walked down to a Autumn who wasn’t kissing glass but licking it while the dog on the other side was licking back  
“Sweetie don’t lick the glass” Oliver laughed as Autumn pulled back leaving spit on the glass.   
They dog was called Buddy a 6 year old Husky who Autumn seem to take a liking too, They read Buddy’s story:

“Hi there! My name is Buddy and I am a laid back furry ball of love.

As you can see I am a gorgeous Husky boy, and with that comes my boundless energy which I love to burn off with lots of time running, playing and exploring.

I would need an experienced home who can give me the exercise and room I need to run around to my heart’s content as I do have so much energy, I can’t help but want to be outside! I have never lived with children but I am very gentle with children so would be able to live with them if we met at the centre.

I am a very clever boy and I need plenty of interesting activities and brain games to keep me occupied! I like meeting doggy friends out on my walks and could share my home with a cool dude like me. I cannot share my home with any cats or small animals!”

“He seems pretty good actually” Felicity squealed   
“Yes but both William and Autumn need to agree to one dog”   
“William!!! Come here” Felicity shouted, William ran over “What about this dog?” William took the time to read the story and spent 5 minutes watching the dog who was rolling over and bringing balls to the glass  
“I like him!” William said calmly “he’ll be fun to have around”   
“Yes!!” Felicity shouted   
“Let's go find someone and reserve this guy” Oliver picked up Autumn who was still pulling silly faces at Buddy.

They set up to visit Buddy twice a week so he could get use to them, they past the home visit and took William and Autumn out to buy everything Buddy will need a big comforty bed, new lead and collar, water and feeding bowls, food, poop bags and lots of toys. Autumn spent the day set things up for her new friend with Oliver while Felicity and William went to pick him up

“You excited Autumn?” Oliver watched as Autumn lay out Buddy’s toys in a line  
“Yeah!!! He’s going to be my best friend” Oliver gasped and put his hand over his heart  
“I thought i was your best friend” Oliver fake cried  
“Noooo! Your daddy” Autumn didn’t even bother turning around  
“Well remember you have to share! And be gentle” Oliver said turning back to his serious tone  
“I will, i’ve been practising” Autumn came over and stroked Oliver leg   
“Well done! I’m sure Buddy will like that” Oliver picked Autumn up standing her on his lap “Oh no” he gasped  
“What?” Autumn ask worried  
“Don’t look now but i think the tickle monster is behind you” Oliver began tickling Autumn who fell on his lap crying from laughing, Autumn sat up and tickled Oliver back, it did nothing but Oliver faked laughing so she could feel like it worked  
“Where back” Felicity shouted as she shut the door. William walked into the living room with a happy Buddy on a lead  
“Buddy!!” Autumn jumped of Oliver running to hug Buddy  
“And i’m forgotten” Oliver joke as Felicity made her way to sit on his lap. William took Buddy off the lead and he started sniffing around the room curiously as Autumn followed him around with a toy trying to get his attention  
“Why doesn’t he want toys?” Autumn asked  
“Ooo baba right now Buddy is in a new place so he wants to investigate! Why don’t you and William show Buddy round the house”   
“Yeah” she shouted dragging William by his hand “This is the living room Buddy” as she began her tour

Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a sweet kiss “They seem happy”  
“They do but how about my wife? Is she happy?”   
“More then happy, this is the life we always wanted, it took some time getting here but it’s better than i imagined”   
“That’s all i wanted” he smiled “You, William and Autumn are all i need, i just want you to be happy and to see the kids go off to college have a good job and make their own family”  
“Well you got a long time to wait before that happens with Autumn but William will be off before you know it! Better not waste this time while we have him”

Oliver wanted to bring up having another child and he felt right now was the best time, Autumn was doing amazing and will be off to Preschool soon, William is at school with top grades it seemed right to have another child, he’ll be able to see a pregnant Felicity, hold his newborn baby and watch them grow up, teaching them to walk and talk.  
“I was wondering, how would you feel about another baby?” Oliver asked nervously, Felicity took a deep breath her eyebrows crinkling with thought  
“I think….we could try” she smiled  
“Really?”  
“Why you so surprised?”   
“I don’t know i thought you’d fight me on this”  
“No...i want our family to grow more than anything we have a big enough house so why not?”  
“So where doing this?”  
“Yeah! We are going to have another baby” she pulled his lips to hers smiling into his mouth

 

6 months Felicity was pregnant and this time Oliver got to watch her grow, he got her everything she craved from chips with jelly on to cereal milkshake which she claims taste really good. Autumn loved cuddling to her mommy’s stomach wanting to talk to the baby, William went out got some clothes for the baby one in pink and one in blue since they was keeping the gender a surprise. Buddy spent most nights cuddled on Williams bed shedding a lot of white fur everywhere but found a best friend in Autumn who he loved to chase around and play with. Autumn’s first birthday went off with everyone coming round, she had a pink cake with a gold crown of fondant on top, she got too many presents that filled her room which was bad new for Oliver since he had to clean it up but he got his daddy’s princess finally. 7 months after they welcomed Tommy Robert Queen to the family, Oliver had painted the room a light green and had everything set up before heading back to the hospital to pick Felicity and his new son with Autumn. When they got back William had picked up take away setting up the table as Autumn was talking Tommy. Oliver finally had the life he craved, he still had the dangers of being the green arrow but he had a wonderful family to fight for, one he wouldn’t give up on. He had his team and friends who had his back no matter what and end the end of the night he would climb in bed next to his wife and watch her sleep before sleeping himself then wake up to make William and Autumn breakfast before William gets the bus and he takes Autumn to preschool and now he had a new baby to care for and he couldn’t be happier about it.


	3. Chapter 3

6 months after Tommy was born the Queen family had a good routine going Oliver would wake up go for a morning run then come back make breakfast as Felicity got up and ready then got Autumn ready for preschool and Tommy ready for the day with Dad. William and Autumn would come down to the dining room sitting down waiting as Felicity brought Tommy down placing him in the high chair. They would all have breakfast together then William would get the bus to school, Felicity would drop Autumn off at preschool then go to work since she’s now taking on more responsibility. Oliver would spend the day looking after Tommy sometimes staying in most times going out walking Buddy who took a great liking to Tommy, right now Oliver was spending a lot of time holding Tommy’s hands lifting him up to stand without using furniture trying to get him to walk but getting nowhere so far. Once 2pm rolled around buckling Tommy into his car seat Oliver would go pick Autumn up then meet William back home. Autumn and Tommy would play in the living room under the watchful eye of Buddy who would bark if anything was wrong while Oliver and William would make dinner together just as dinner is made Felicity would come through the door greeted by Buddy jumping up at her then Autumn launching towards her giving big hugs and kisses. At 8pm they’d leave the kids with Raisa while Oliver would hit the streets with the team with Felicity guiding them. 

At this moment they was trying to track down 13 young girls who had gone missing at different times and places with no connections to each other. They all seemed to disappear with no one seeing or hearing anything. Until they got a lucky hit a man trying to take a young girl off the streets her screams had alerted Laurel who was patrolling the area. Laurel was wearing fishnet tights with black knee high boots, a black corset, leather jacket and black dancing shorts which was more like hot pants but it gave her freedom to move quick. She jumped off the building on the fire escape from there she screamed hoping to simply scare the man off instead he gripped the girl tighter holding her to his chest. Laurel jumped down to the ground and stood in front of man and terrorfied girl 

“Let her go” Laurel asked  
“No way i’m gunna get big money for this one” he growled walking backwards bringing the girl along  
“Alright but you asked for this”   
Laurel launched running towards the man, she slid to the floor tripping the man up but not enough for him to fall. With the man distracted the girl elbowed him in the ribs once he let go she ran off down the street not looking back. Laurel picked herself up she kicked the man in the back making him fall flat on his face she went over picked him up by the scruff of his jacket bringing him to his knees  
“What did you want the girl for?”   
“For money”   
“Money from who?”  
“I’m not talking” Laurel punch the guy in the face  
“For every time you don’t answer me i’m going to hurt you! Now talk”  
“I don’t know his name! All i know is if you bring a girl to joint they pay you”  
“What happens to the girls?”  
“I don’t know and frankly i don’t care!”   
“The address” the man squirmed trying to break free “Don’t make me ask twice”   
“506 Temple Lane” 

Laurel gave him a hard punch knocking him out then zip tied his hands and called the police then informed the team she had information. They met back at the bunker and came up with a plan to infiltrate the building. They headed out Rene, Curtis and Laurel took the back of building while Dinah, Oliver and John took the front on the outside it looked like a normal house but once they got it they found it dark and damp with guards who are heavily armed once they had the ring leader tied up and they guards locked in a room away they looked around finding a machine to make fake passports and wads of cash stuffed into bags, they checked every room but found no sign of the girls. Oliver made his way over to man currently tied up looking smug for someone who had blood dripping from his nose

“Where are the girls!?” Oliver growled  
“Long gone” the man spoke with Russian accent  
“Where did you send them?”  
“To my partner Mischa i believe you met him” Oliver was taken back, Mischa disappeared not long after Felicity got back, all they knew was he went back Russia  
“And what does Mischa want with them?”  
“Ask your wife, i believe she is familiar with the program” Oliver punched the man repeatedly causing blood to splatter across the wall, John and Rene pulled him off shouting they had to leave before the police arrived. 

______________________________________________________

Back at the bunker Felicity was tending to Oliver’s bloody knuckles, she took some antiseptic wipes wiping them clean before putting on some cream and wrapping his knuckles in a bandage. The rest of the team shower and changed before joining them at the med bay

“So what do we do?” Dinah asked looking around  
“We go to Russia” Felicity said cleaning up   
“I agree we will go, you will stay home with the kids” Oliver told her  
“No way!”   
“Felicity i need you safe”   
“I know but this time last year it was me saving your life after Mischa’s guards beat the crap out of you and John”  
“She's got a point hoss” Rene chimed in  
“Felicity i was out of practice that’s all” Oliver signed  
“No i am coming, this is personally he took over the moment i killed the boss! And either you let me come along and fight or i do it myself” Felicity stared down Oliver  
“Fine! But someone has to stay to keep an eye on the city”  
“I can do it, i have a lot of work to do” Dinah volunteered  
“Me too, we have a board meeting coming up won’t look good if one of us isn’t there” Curtis joked  
“Alright that good with me, we’ll take the company jet tomorrow to Russia everyone else better start packing” They moved out heading home for rest, while Oliver and Felicity stayed behind  
“I knew this might happen” Oliver said  
“What will happen?” Felicity asked  
“That at some point you’d need to fight again”  
“It’s a good job i kept myself in shape teaching Curtis well more like beating him”  
“Well i asked Cisco to whip something up for you” Oliver went to the back coming back with black catsuit much like her old one “It’s a kevlar-like substance so it will protect you more and the discs now generate 50,000 volts everything else i kept the same expect the mask i got you a new mask that won’t hide you eyes since their one of my favorite features”   
“Mhmmm” she hummed going on her toes giving him a quick peak “thank you for this”  
“It’s the least i could do, come on let's go home”

They arrived home and informed Raisa they’d be away hopefully just for a few days, she agreed she’d take care of the kids while they was away, saying goodnight and leaving. They packed a suitcase each then changed for bed letting sleep take them away. When they woke they explained to William the situation who understood and told them he’d happily help Raisa with Autumn and Tommy, they told Autumn they was taking a business trip but would be back in no time she wasn’t happy with both her parents leaving she huffed and puffed till she knew she wasn’t going win. Raisa arrived in time to deal with Autumns temper tantrum giving Raisa sorry smiles they left driving to the airport where Laurel, Rene and John had arrived they board the plane each taking seats near each other, then took off half an hour after

“So what’s the plan here?” John asked  
“I can try and track him down but no guarantee” Felicity uttered   
“If you can’t track him then what?” Rene huffed, he was pretty upset by the situation since Zoey was around the age of the girls, he just kept thinking what if it had been her? He wanted to be able to give these girls their lives back  
“Then we could go to some ‘friends’ i have” Felicity really didn’t want to have to get info out of these friends because she knew they was either thugs or about money  
“Or the bratva, they’ll know something”   
“Don’t you have to do the bratva a favour before you get any kid of information?” Laurel asked  
“Yes but i can handle that” 

___________________________________

They spent the rest of the trip, trying to pull together a plan but without the lay out of place these girls are being held they couldn’t do much. They arrived at 5.45 pm Russian time, they headed to the hotel and prepared for the night waiting for Felicity's alerts, they went down to the hotel restaurant having dinner as team and a few drinks. After a few hours Felicity’s alerts came through, looking down at her phone sadly

“The alerts came up empty” she said sadly  
“We’ll find another way” Oliver squeezed Felicity's leg

They said their good nights heading back to their room, when they arrived Oliver fell straight onto the bed groaning while Felicity open her suitcase digging around for her suit  
“What are you doing?” Oliver asked peeking one eye open  
“Me and you are going to see an old buddy of mine” Pulling her suit from her suitcase  
“And who is this friend?” Oliver sat up on the bed  
“Her name is Gala, she was the boss's mistress, she probably jumped straight into Mischas bed when he took over” Felicity moved into the bathroom changing as Oliver took his suit out and slowly changed, taking his bow and quiver out from the wardrobe. With them both suited up, Oliver fired a grappling arrow from the balcony and held Felicity tight then zipped them both down the line. They staked out Gala’s house waiting for her to arrive home, when she finally did she clambered up the steps tripping over her own feet a few times, she opened the door that's when Oliver and Felicity jumped down from the two story building and crept into Gala’s house. Oliver raised his bow seeing Felicity shaking her head telling him with her eyes that Gala was no threat, he lowered his bow following Felicity to the back leading to the kitchen, they found Gala sat a small table with a bottle of win, she looked at them with a smile

“вы приходите в партию?” she spoke (translation “you come to join the party?”)  
“Мы пришли за ответами” Oliver responded (translation “We came for answers”)  
“и что это я могу помочь вам с красивым?” she crossed her legs trying to be seductive (translation: and what is it i can help you with handsome?”)   
“Нам нужно знать, где находится Миша” Felicity moved coming closer to Oliver (translation: “We need to know where Mischa is”)  
“Я никогда не слышал о нем” she waved at them (translation: “I never heard of him”)  
“действительно? потому что 5000 рублей говорят, что вы” Felicity pulled the money from the inside of her suit, thank god Cisco add pockets (translation “really? because 5,000 rubles say you do”)  
Gala looked them up and down “у него есть новый бизнес, взятый с моего любимого босса, вы можете найти его там, где был убит босс, в подразделениях, скрытых в Ковалевском лесу” (translation “he has new business, taking over from my beloved boss, you can find him where the boss was killed, in the units hidden in the Kovalevsky forest”)   
“Рад, что мы могли бы работать вместе, вы будете молчать об этом, если я узнаю, что вы оттолкнули его от последнего, что вы увидите, это ваше сердце бьется в последний раз в моей руке” Felicity threw the money down looking at Oliver who was giving her shocked look (translation “Glad we could work together, you keep quiet about this, if i find out you've tipped him off the last thing you'll see is your heart beating for the last time in my hand”)

Oliver and Felicity left the way they came in heading back to the Hotel, using the same zip line to get back, they changed into the night wear and as Felicity took off her makeup and took her contacts out Oliver waited on the bed leaning against the headboard, Felicity came out joining Oliver in bed

“Everything okay?” she asked  
“Can you not threaten to rip people's hearts out” he told her quietly  
“I’m sorry, i know you didn’t really see this side of me i will try and keep the threats under wraps”   
“I know it’s strange working together this way but would be nice to get a heads up next time you want to be that scary”  
“I will do” she nudged his arm “good news is, i know the layout well parts of it but still i know exactly where we're going”   
“Good we’ll make a game plan with the team in the morning, for now i just want to sleep”   
Felicity gave him a smile before they both turned off the table lamps, Oliver turned over wrapping his arms around Felicity’s stomach. Oliver was worried about this side of Felicity this is a side that killed and took what she wanted without a care, although he had to admit working with Felicity this way did turn him on. Oliver gave her a soft kiss to her neck before settling to sleep. 

____________________________________________________________

 

The next morning they told they rest of team the information they had acquired last night, they ate breakfast deciding the best plan they had was stake the place out during the day and try and get a decent layout. They arrived at the units finding electric fences all around the units, they had to find a new way in Felicity had a way but didn’t know how much they’d like it either way it was their only option. Throughout the day they saw the girls being brought outside to be trained by Linda. She was top assassin the best of the best, she helped in training Felicity no one had ever beat Linda Felicity herself had only ever come close and failed. Linda stood at 5ft8 and was so strong Felicity actually thought she had mirakuru in her, she moved quickly and swiftly almost to a point that you couldn’t keep up. When night fell they headed by to the rented car got their suits and changed quickly, then Felicity lead then into the forest till they came across a manhole

“That’s that way in hoss” Rene shined a torched on the manhole  
“Yep…..even evil secret bases need sewage pipes” Felicity cringed she didn’t want to have to walk through it but it was the best option  
“Why did i did i go with fishnets?” Laurel questioned looking wide eyed at the manhole  
John and Oliver lifted the manhole, first down was Oliver and Felicity landing in the sewage water, luckily there was a path on one side they walked through the water to the path while others jumped down and joined them, as they walked head following a map on Felicity’s phone unfortunately the path couldn’t help with foul smell.

“Alright this is it, we should be under the basement” Felicity said looking at the map on her phone  
“Stand back” Oliver boomed his voice echoing in the tunnel, The team stood back as Oliver fired a explosive arrow through the tunnel roof creating a hole for them to climb through. Once the dust cleared he fired a grappling hook allowing him and the team to climb up into the basement.

The basement was filled with weapons guns mounted on a wall along with swords, on shelves where boxes filled with bullets. Across tables were various different weapons sickles, nunchucks, daggers etc. Rene and John readied their weapons as they moved up the stairs hearing no noise outside, Oliver, Felicity and John stood to the right side of the door while Rene and Laurel took the left. Oliver opened the door, checked to find it clear. The hall was quiet and dark which nerved Oliver since they would have heard the explosion.   
“Split up, Me and Felicity will check the two buildings to the left while you three check this one and last two we’ll meet here when were done” Rene,John and Laurel gave a slight nod of understanding before splitting across the building as Oliver and Felicity moved to head outside. They walked across the dirt ground finding no one around  
“Is it me or is it eerily quiet?” Felicity asked  
“It’s too quiet” Oliver raised his bow and arrow looking around  
“This place should be crawling with guards right now”  
“Maybe Gala tipped them off” 

They opened the door to the building find it again quiet and dark, they headed inside on guard heading towards a large room, when they enter the room they look around it finding it completely empty. Large windows stood on the outside wall and balcony looking over the room stood around. The room was quiet until unarmed men jumped down from the balcony and entering through the door surrounding them, Oliver and Felicity stood back to back to each other

“They knew we was coming” Oliver whispered  
“Let’s just hope they didn’t move the girls” Felicity responded “Warning these guys are like bodybuilders and very well trained they take pride in kill with their bare hands, they think using weapons is a sign of weakness”   
“And they are very expensive too” Misha's voice echoed, looking up they found him stood on the balcony looking down at them “Nice to see you both again”  
“How's the knee?” Felicity mocked  
“Better since this time i’m going to win! Kill them” he walked away as men started to attack, 12 to 2 hardly seems fair 

Oliver fired an explosive arrow knocking 3 men down while Felicity pulled her guns out injuring 2 in the leg then hit them with barrel of a gun across the head knocking them out then put her guns back. Oliver used his bow to strike a man across the face then dipped down dodging the man's punch while Felicity jumped onto Olivers back giving her levage to kick the man under the chin then rolled onto the floor while grabbing a knife to slash the calf of the next man heading towards them. Oliver turned to be met with a hard fist across the jaw Oliver retaliated by punching the man in the gut then a knee to the nose putting him down. Felicity stood up grabbed the man who she slashed by the hand turned his palm up and bent his fingers back then turned herself bring his hand with her and head butting him then turned back around striking him to in the temple with the handle of the knife. With 4 more left surrounding them Felicity ran to Oliver they linked arms elbow to elbow rolling part on his back side kicking 1 man to the head stunning him to jump off punching another leaving his mouth bleeding. The man punched Felicity hard to the stomach before Oliver launched himself at the man bring the man to the floor with Oliver on top punching him hard repeatedly while man all but smiled and laughed till he finally passed out. Felicity was gripped from behind she kicked her leg up straight hitting the man behind her causing him reel back she used the man's knee that was slightly bent to lift herself up wrapping her legs around his neck squeezing tight making the man dropped gasping for air before snapping his neck. Oliver headed for another man whipping him with his bow on the head while kicking the man from behind in the stomach, Felicity ran towards the man whose hand was out straight trying to strike Oliver, she gripped his arm twisted it behind his back and bringing her behind him she kicked the back of knees making him drop to the floor then snapped his neck. Looking over she found Oliver and last man still fighting throwing punches Felicity threw a throw star hitting the man in the neck then watched him drop. Oliver turned to Felicity, then looked around the room 

“I had that guy” he whined  
“I know but we still have to find Mischa and the girls”  
“Better ties these guys up” Oliver ran checking the rooms of the building finding rope in a supply closet. He raced back finding that Felicity had dragged the men who was still alive into a line waiting to be tied. They quickly tied the men up and started to search the rest of the building finding no one. They headed out cross to the other building, again searching finding no one the last room the searched was the office  
“Nice office” Oliver said looking around seeing bookshelves filled different binders, checking them he found names of woman and girls that had been taken dating back 50 years, the different missions they sent on, who they had killed and if they was still alive or not. There was a wooden desk at the far side of the room with a brown leather seat on one side and two more in front. The desk had a green lamp and a few pens on but other then it was empty. Near the door was four more comfort chairs surrounding a small coffee table that held whiskey, vodka and other various alcohols.  
“It should be its the bosses office well before i killed him” Felicity opened the drawers of desk and started searching though.  
“We found the girls” Johns voice came through the com  
“Where?” Oliver replied  
“Second building on our side, their locked up two cells, i’m working on picking the lock but guards have started to come and we need back up”   
“Were on our way” Oliver moved towards the door as Felicity stayed put “Felicity we got to go”   
“I know i just need find something just go i’ll join you when i’m done” Oliver walked to Felicity giving a soft kiss before leaving to join the rest of the team. Felicity moved to binders going through the recent ones searching through trying to find her name or maybe even Autumns she had to remove her name otherwise the police would know where she was for those 3 years they’d arrest her and take her away from her family. 

Felicity searched through three binders before coming across fives pages dedicated to her with every name she had kill along with when and where they was killed. She ripped the sheets out of binder stuffing them in her pocket closing the binder putting it back into place. She turned heading for the door but found Linda stood in the door frame sword in hand  
“Did you find what you was looking for?” she asked raising her brows, Felicity stood silent “So the betrayer is back! Standing in the same room you kill the boss! The same room you’ll die in”   
She launched at Felicity slashing her arm as Felicity moved to dodge her then she tripped Felicity and Felicity rolled onto her back and kicked a leg up straight try to strike Linda but Linda caught her leg, Felicity used the gripped she had on her leg to roll back standing back up putting her fists up ready. Linda swooped the sword towards Felicity a few times, Felicity managed to grab her arm she applied pressure to Linda’s wrist making her drop the sword, Linda swung her other hand in a first hitting Felicity across the jaw. Felicity let go out Linda giving Linda the chance to grab Felicity standing her straight then kicking her hard to the chest sending her flying through the door hitting the wall hard. 

______________________________________________

On his way to the team Oliver found Mischa who was running across the grounds to his car. Oliver fired an arrow straight into his back, he fell hard into the muck lifeless. Oliver didn’t want this man being able to get back up and start this again. He had took Felicity away putting his daughter in danger he deserved to die, he couldn’t get away with doing this to another parent again.

Oliver made it to the team finding Laurel using her scream to keep back as many guards as she could on one side while Rene was shooting at guards on the other leaving John in the middle trying to picking the lock Oliver fired a net arrow above the guards on Renes side trapping them in a nylon mesh entangling them. Rene joined Laurels side keeping the guards back while Oliver worked on picking the second cell door lock. John opened his door releasing the scared young girls and checked them over. Laurel and Rene finally managed to put the rest of the guards down as Oliver unlocked the second door. The room had bunk beds around the walls, a window covered with bars the ground was dirty and wet. The girls lifted their heads to him  
“Come on were getting you out” Oliver moved to the side of the door wavin the girls through, the girls huddled in the hallway barefoot and cold  
“We leaving the same way we got in?” Laurel asked  
“Only way out! Take the girls and get out! Call the police once your back at the car” Oliver moved turning to head up the hall way out  
“Where you going hoss?” Rene shouted  
“To get my wife” Oliver barked back 

____________________________________________

Felicity slide up the wall standing straight still dazed from the brutal hit. Linda made her way towards her Felicity grabbed Lindas head in both hands bring her head down to meet her knee, kicking her in the stomach making her hit the back wall then grabbed the back of her collar smacking her head on the metal pipe on the wall across. Felicity stumbled to the stairs she was about to step down when Linda grabbed her hair pulled back and pushed Felicity through the stair banister, Felicity fell one floor landing hard falling through a glass table that held different guns for the guards, Linda slowly came down the steps taking pride in her work, Felicity groaned to get up but was feeling weak, she ached all over and didn’t have the energy to get up. Linda knelt down swaying on the balls of her feet  
“You didn’t stand a chance, you knew that from the start” she moved some hair out of Felicity’s eyes “It’s a shame you really was good” she stood standing tall over Felicity she picked up a gun, she set the gun between Felicity’s eyes. Felicity closed her eyes tight waiting, she heard a gasp then the sound of someone hitting the floor. Opening her eyes she found Linda on the floor with an arrow to the heart. Oliver slide across the floor towards her  
“Hey hey you alright?” he checked her over, his hands wandering across her body  
“I’m okay just a few cuts and bruises” she smiled   
“Let's go home” he stood up holding his hand out for her, she took his hand and they ran towards the building they entered through, going back to the basement swinging down the line in the tunnels. The walked back in silence trying to catch their breath and regain some energy. They climbed out the manhole finding the Rene, John and Laurel comforting the girls the best they could. The girls had huddled in a group sitting by a large tree

“How are they?” Oliver asked Rene  
“Scared and confused” he answered  
“Can’t blame them after what they’ve been through!” Laurel came over  
“Did you call the police?” Felicity asked climbing into the car, she really needed to sit down  
“Yeah they are on their way” Lauren went over to Felicity “You okay?”  
“Yeah i’m just tired and very sore”  
“And bleeding” Lauren tilted her head eyeing the cut on her arm  
“It’s just a scratch”   
“Well at least let me clean it up” Laurel offered  
“I will allow it”  
Laurel grabbed the first aid kit, while the boys stood looking after the girls asking them questions. Laurel cleaned the wound put a gauze on then used medical tape to keep it in place before wrapping a bandage around. When they heard the sirens close they jumped into the car and speed off into the forest heading the edge so they could change then go back to the hotel. Later that night they news was filled with the girls who was kidnapped the building units are under investigation, their hoping to have the children back home with their parents in the next week. They decided to go to a bar to celebrate using the little energy the had then went back to their rooms to pack before meeting outside the hotel in the morning to drive back to the airport.

They slept the whole way on the plane but once they touched back in Star city it was 11pm and they just wanted to run home to their families. They said their goodbyes and Oliver and Felicity headed to a taxi to go home, they rang Raisa on the way letting her know they was back, she told them the kids had been great over the last few days despite Autumns tantrums and William had been a big help taking a lot of responsibility in walking Buddy and helping make dinner and breakfast. Pulling up outside their house Felicity paid the driver as Oliver got the suitcases out the truck. Unlocking their door they was met with Autumn and William and Buddy

“Woah, shouldn’t you two be asleep” Oliver dropped the suitcases in the hall pointing from William to Autumn  
“We waited for you daddy” Autumn looked up from hugging Oliver's leg giving him her best puppy dog eyes  
“They didn’t want to sleep till you got back, they heard me on the phone sorry” Raisa came out of the living room with an apologetic look  
“Its fine Raisa i know difficult this one can be” Oliver said as he picked up Autumn, while William gave Felicity a hug. Raisa said her goodnites, they gave her tomorrow off since they just wanted to spend some time with family no arrow business tomorrow! Oliver put Autumn bed, she had tired herself out in all the excitement with them coming back. William went to bed once he knew for sure they was both okay. 

Oliver and Felicity took a nice long shower together taking the time to clean each other gently, Oliver washed Felicity's hair giving her a head massage as well that always had her moaning in content then Felicity reciprocated. They dried each other off then dressed and climbed into bed, Oliver pulled Felicity facing his chest closer as she lazily stroked his chest  
“I have to admit it was pretty fun having you next to me in feild” Oliver smirked  
“It was, were a good team. But don’t get use to it i shall only use this power when its in dire need” she mocked  
“That's a deal i can get behind, i think we need family holiday away from everything for awhile”   
“Yes! Where you thinking?”   
“Not sure, maybe Bali, Spain. Somewhere warm though”   
“We can discuss this in the morning” she kissed his chest turning over in his arms  
“I love you” Oliver peaked little kisses across her neck  
“I love you too” Felicity brought a hand up to stroke his cheek before putting her hand back down join his hand on her waist. Oliver loved having Felicity in the field having his back but was glad she’ll be back safe behind her computers it's where she belonged she always did her best work in the cyber world it was something no one else would ever best her at. They both fell asleep relatively easy since they was so exhausted but being back home safe in their own bed was all the wanted neither wanted to leave this house anytime soon.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing chapter 3 just working on it!
> 
> For those who want to see Laurel as a hero she will be chapter 3 more along with the team!


End file.
